


Got a light, too?

by thxnksfrthbnds



Series: In flames [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank´s crushing on Gerard, I just love ao3 tags, M/M, Skatepark AU, let me live it´s March 22 and I´m emo, not much happens really, skater au, who isn´t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxnksfrthbnds/pseuds/thxnksfrthbnds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank doesn´t even own a skateboard, but who cares about details like that when the skatepark contains an extremely cute boy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a light, too?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first finished fic, and I decided to post it today because 1. I´m emo about the date and 2. why not? So yeah, I hope you´ll enjoy (or at least not completely hate it x)!  
> And just for the record, I apologise if there are any grammatical or spelling errors - English isn´t my native language!

Frank Iero didn't really care much about skateboarding, and despite what Ray or any other of his friends said it wasn't because he was bad at it. No fucking way. Frank was pretty good actually, at least in his own opinion. He just didn't see what was so great about it. He did however see what was so great about one particular skater boy and therefore he spent quite a lot of time in the park anyway. In most cases, Frank liked to think that he was pretty cool around cute guys, but when these cute guys had incredible black hair, amazing hazel eyes and lips that shot sinful smirks in Frank's direction every time something slightly inappropriate left them, then it wasn't that easy not to react. On top of it all, this particular cute guy had bone structure and a body to kill for, and as if that wasn't already enough to send Frank into some kind of cardiac arrest the guy mostly decided to squeeze that body into extremely tight jeans paired with tank-tops that 99 per cent of the time showed off his collar bones and made Frank blush and stutter. So yeah, Frank was definitely not cool around this cute guy.

Not that it really mattered: thankfully, or unfortunately, depending on what mood Frank was in, this guy didn't seem to notice his apparent lack of brain activity whenever they got closer than 30 feet from each other anyway, so the fact that Frank may or may not have made a fool of himself multiple times wasn't a big deal. Or well, in a way it was, because Frank really felt ridiculous over the fact that he had fallen so hard for this guy without even knowing his name, but he figured it was just a silly crush that would go away if he just ignored it. The problem with this was that Frank wasn't very good at ignoring cute guys, and somehow he ended up in that awful park day after day, hating himself a little bit more each time.

Today, just as he did most days, Frank sat awkwardly leaned against the fence that began at the half-pipe and continued along the side of the park, all the way down to the little pond that people for some reason referred to as 'the great lake'. As he didn't skate and didn't even own a skateboard, he realised that his behaviour was truly odd, but fuck him if he'd let that stop him. The good thing about his uncomfortable lookout spot was that he had a great view over the park, and more importantly he had a great view over the skaters. There usually weren't that many of them, and today was no exception. Therefore he quickly realised that the cute guy wasn't present and to shrug off his disappointment he started digging for the pack of cigarettes he was certain he'd stuffed into either of his pockets, and yeah there it was...  
\- Hey!  
The voice startled Frank who instantly looked up at the guy who'd spoken. Fuck. It was _the_ guy, and Frank was so not ready for this, fuck no.  
\- Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there, the guy continued and Frank was practically hypnotised by his voice. He had heard it before, sometimes he was actually social, meaning that he hung out with the skaters instead of just creepily watching them, but it was mesmerising nonetheless. It was the sound version of caramel, Frank reckoned, or maybe some kind of caramel crisp, because there was an edge to it that just demanded that you listened and fuck how was Frank thinking about his voice instead of actually answering him like a normally functioning person would?  
\- No it's fine, he managed to get out and immediately blushed. You didn't scare me.  
The guy smiled down towards him and pointed at the cigarettes Frank held in his hand.  
\- Could I bum one? I left my-  
\- Of course! Frank interrupted him before blushing again. What the fuck was wrong with his veins today, honestly he did not need more blood to rush to his face just because he was talking to this caramel-voiced angel.  
The guy's smile grew wider as he gracefully took the cig that Frank quickly handed over.  
\- Got a light, too? he asked, and never had Frank moved faster than he did in that moment. He practically jumped up and got his lighter out of his jacket, offering it to the guy who in turned just smirked lightly around the cig he had now placed between his lips.  
\- If you would be so kind... he said out of the corner of his mouth.  
Frank nearly died on the spot. This was not fucking happening. Still he took a step towards the guy and reached up, cursing the fact that he was like three fucking feet tall, and somehow managed to light the goddamn cigarette without accidentally setting fire to the guy as well. His hands were shaking, so it would have been possible, but the guy was hot enough in Frank's opinion and he probably wouldn't have appreciated someone burning him alive.  
\- Thanks, the guy spoke and Frank just mumbled a "yeah whatever" down at his shoes. This was so not okay, Frank Iero did not act like this _even_ if the guy was really cute. Not fucking ever.  
\- I'm Gee, by the way.  
Frank could not believe that the guy kept talking to him and lifted his eyes off the ground only to be met with a hand to shake.  
\- Frank, he answered and if he did tremble just a little bit when he took hold of Gee's hand, well then no one had to know.  
\- Well, Frank, I guess I'll see you around. Thanks again!  
As he spoke, smoke left his mouth and maybe that was the hottest thing Frank had ever seen. With those words the guy turned back to the rest of the skaters and Frank slowly sunk back down to the ground. That did not just fucking happen.

After that incident, Frank spent even more time in the park and he always made sure to have his cigs with him. He still thought his behaviour was pretty pathetic, but now he had a name for the guy and that basically meant that he knew him and almost that they were friends, and wouldn't it be rude to not go see your friend? Frank reckoned it'd be very rude indeed, and therefore chose to ignore the part of him that practically drowned in self-loathing. Some days Ray came with him, others it was Brendon and Ryan. Frank was grateful for that, because it felt less awkward to just sit in a skatepark if you weren't alone, but even though all three of his friends knew exactly why he was there and always claimed to be great wingmen their patience wasn't infinite, and so most days he was alone anyway. The saddest part though, was that there was no sign of Gee in over two weeks’ time and no matter how much Frank tried to act otherwise, that really bummed him out.  
One day as he sat alone in the park, contemplating whether to kick Brendon or Ryan or maybe even both in the balls for having found each other (he was not jealous, no fucking way, and it definitely had nothing to do with Gee - it was just that he had recently realised how aggravating it was to see them together all the time), he noticed how someone slid down beside him. For a moment he hoped it was Gee and automatically smiled, but as he looked up he was faced with a scrawny-looking kid with glasses. He probably wasn't that much younger than Frank, but something made him appear about twelve. His hair was sticking up in uneven spikes and he was dressed in all black, except for the white Converse covering his feet.  
\- Nice shoes, Frank mumbled and the kid lit up.  
\- Thanks! he said. They're my brother's.  
Frank didn't know how to keep the conversation going so he just nodded.  
\- What are you doing here? the kid asked.  
Frank glanced at him.  
\- Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, he mumbled when he noticed the look on Frank's face. It's just that I've seen you around, and you don't skate or anything, you just sit here and yeah, it made me curious I guess.  
Frank shrugged and smiled lightly. It wasn't really a big deal, he was just looking for the love of his life who had mysteriously disappeared after their first and only interaction. No big deal.  
\- Well...  
\- Mikey, the kid supplied.  
-...Mikey, since you asked in such a forward manner you will get a straight forward answer too. I'm looking for this extremely cute guy who I may or may not have a ridiculously huge crush on.  
After having said this, Frank studied the kid's face. Most people at the park were pretty nice, they didn't care about his eyeliner, his lip-ring and his tattoos, and they didn't give two fucks about the fact that he was into guys, but Frank assumed there was bound to be dickheads too. However the kid, Mikey, just grinned at him.  
\- Is that so? Let me tell you...  
\- Frank.  
\- Let me tell you a story then, Frank. That is exactly what my brother does too. Well, I mean, he actually skates as well, but really he's looking for this guy. He's head over heels for him, and he hadn't even talked to him until like two weeks ago! And then he got sick, so he couldn't come here, and now that he's better he was too fucking nervous to come on his own, so that's why I'm here.  
Frank laughed. To be honest, he didn't care all that much about this brother, but he liked listening to Mikey getting all excited.  
\- Then of course the mess forgot his board at home - can you believe it? He left his fucking skateboard at home when going to the skatepark. Incredible!  
\- Indeed, Frank agreed. So he's not coming then?  
\- Oh he is, I just couldn't be bothered to wait for him so I went ahead. Actually I think, yeah, there he is! Gerard, here!  
Frank looked up in the direction Mikey was waving and fuck him if it wasn't the cute guy, Gee, that answered the awkward wave and started walking over to them. It was really fucking tiring to spend all his waking hours wishing to talk to this guy, but never actually being ready for it.  
\- Gerard, this is Frank, Mikey beamed when he reached them.  
\- I know, Gee smiled at Frank who scrambled to his feet alongside Mikey.  
\- Oh.  
It was obvious that Mikey hadn't expected that answer and under other circumstances Frank might even have laughed at the blank expression on the kid's face, but seeing as he himself was about to fucking explode he certainly did not. Mikey didn't take long to overcome his surprise and continued happily.  
\- Did you know he's also looking for a guy?  
Now what the fuck was that? What was wrong with this kid? Who says things like that? Either Frank's feelings didn't show in his face, or Mikey simply chose to ignore them, because he wasn't done yet.  
\- Wouldn't it be funny if you're both looking for the same guy though?  
\- Hilarious, Gee mumbled and Frank mustered enough energy to lift his gaze and look at him. He was blushing, and that was honestly a bit comforting as it most likely meant that it wasn't only Frank who was uncomfortable.  
\- Hey, Frank, Mikey continued once again. What's your guy like? Is he kind of short, dark hair, lip-ring, with a scorpion tattoo...?  
\- Mikey! Gee huffed.  
Mikey's word trailed off, and it took Frank a second to realise that the kid was staring at his neck, and then another two seconds before he actually heard what he had said. What the fuck was this? Did he just imagine things or had Mikey described him?  
\- I... ehm, I, he stuttered and oh my god where the fuck was his brain?  
\- Mikey's just kidding, right Mikes? Gee said and poked his brother's side with his elbow.  
\- Am not, Mikey replied with a grin and even though Frank may have been planning his death mere seconds ago he was now prepared to become best friends with this weird kid. Mikey's confidence rubbed off and Frank decided to just fuck it and go for it.  
\- Actually, he started and turned to Gee with what he hoped was a hot smirk, although with his luck he probably just looked like he'd had a stroke. My guy is taller than me, and even though he too has dark hair he has neither piercings nor tattoos. Apparently, he does however have a brother who doesn't know when to shut up, and isn't that just both the worst and best trait ever?  
When he'd stopped talking Gee looked up and met his eyes, still blushing but now also smiling, and Frank thought he shined brighter than the fucking sun.   
\- It really is, he said, earning a laugh from Mikey.  
\- Wow, you guys are so fucking awkward!  
\- Fuck off, Mikey!  
With a smile the kid raised his hands and started walking away.  
\- I know when I'm not wanted, he stated and Frank thought that was quite obvious as Gee literally had told him to fuck off, but he too was pretty keen on getting Mikey to leave and therefore he kept his mouth shut.  
\- So that's why you're always sitting here, Gee said when Mikey had turned his back on them. Kinda creepy, don't you think?  
Frank huffed.  
\- At least I have the balls to admit it instead of pretending to be here to skate, he countered, praying that he came off as just a tiny bit cocky and not just arrogant.  
Gee giggled and Frank couldn't believe how perfect one person could be. It was fucking ridiculous.  
\- Hey now, Frankie. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, I mean I'm here to get a chance to ride some wood, right? I'm not pretending at all.  
Frank could not fucking believe what he had just heard, and seeing Gee's face it seemed _he_ couldn't believe what he had just said. The guy's chin had literally dropped and Frank wasn't able to stop his giggle at the adorable sight in front of him, making Gee's face a dark crimson red as the sound erupted from his lips.  
\- I guess a kind of owe you an apology then, Frank managed between his fits of laughter. You're not here under false pretences either.  
\- Why don't you skate? Gee spoke in an obvious attempt to change the subject, which Frank would allow since he was nice like that and maybe also since Gee was so cute.  
\- I don't like it, really. What did you call it? Riding on wood?  
Okay, Frank may only allow a partly changed subject.  
\- Not exactly my thing, he finished.  
He didn't understand how the fuck he wasn't blushing himself at this point - maybe his body decided that Gee was red enough for the both of them - but he was glad.  
\- Maybe I could teach you, the taller of the two offered. I have quite some experience.  
At that they both burst out into laughter again and Frank could not believe how insane this whole thing was. Honestly, who talks like this to someone they've just met? No one, really. Except him and Gee, apparently.  
\- No for real, Gee continued after a few seconds, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Let's be serious, please!  
The last part came out as a squeal as he continued to laugh, but he still seemed to mean it as he quickly calmed down.  
\- Can we like... start over, I guess? he asked, once again a bit shy which to Frank was just about the most adorable thing ever. Honestly, this guy had just talked about what a bottom he was but was now back to a blushing mess? Fucking amazing.  
\- Let's, Frank agreed and decided to play things nice. He'd already pushed the limits here and he did not want to come off as a complete jerk. Not this early anyway: given the chance, Gee would discover that he was in fact an asshole later on but Frank figured it was better if he could show his nicer sides first. That way, maybe the guy would be able to stand him once his inner douche shone through.  
\- I'm Gerard, Gee said and lifted his hand. But most people call me Gee.  
\- Hi, Gee, Frank smiled as he took Gee's hand. I'm Frank. Nice to meet you!  
Gee gestured vaguely towards the fence.  
\- Want to sit down? he asked. Well, maybe not here, but...  
\- Sure, Frank beamed. How about the benches down at the lake?  
Gee took this into consideration and then nodded.  
\- Great!  
As they started to walk, Frank could feel his fingers brush against Gee's every now and then, and oh how he wished he'd have the fucking guts to just grab his hand and get that shit over with. He reckoned a quick death by direct contact would be better than to slowly wither away with only small touches (no he was not being a fucking drama queen, definitely not - he never was really). This particular train of thought was only allowed to go on for a second or two though, before his brain shut down altogether. What even? Had Gee really just slid his hand into Frank's? No fucking way. Frank glanced down at their hands, which were now obviously intertwined. Oh. Yes fucking way, apparently. Frank didn't know dying would be this nice. They reached the lake way too quickly in Frank's opinion, but his disappointment of having lost the contact with Gee's hand faded fast as they sat down next to each other on one of the narrow benches. Gee was really close, like _really_ close, and since Frank was pretty sure he'd died while holding hands he guessed this was heaven. Sitting down calmed Frank's nerves a bit and for the first time he noticed what Gee was wearing - his usual skinny dark grey jeans, but paired with a white shirt and a red tie that was extremely badly done. It was fucking hot.  
\- What's with the outfit today? he asked and smiled.  
Gee looked down at his chest as if he'd forgotten what he had put on.  
\- Just trying something different, he answered. Something a bit fancier I guess.  
\- It looks great, Frank said and got a beaming smile from Gee. But the tie's a total fucking mess. Looks like you've been cut down from the gallows.  
\- It's a fashion statement, Gee shrugged.  
\- Looks like a death wish, really. Are you sure you've done it properly?  
Gee blushed and mumbled something.  
\- What?  
\- I said I can't tie ties, so yeah...  
Frank smiled.  
\- Hey, want me to do it for you?  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah, come here!  
Gee shuffled even closer to Frank who definitely didn't struggle to focus on the tie instead of the deer-like eyes that were watching him closely. He reached out and carefully undid the mess of a knot Gee had managed to create and hung the tie around his own neck instead.  
\- I go to Catholic school, he offered as an explanation which he guessed Gee wanted. School uniform.  
Gee nodded but stayed quiet.  
\- Not that I'm very religious, Frank continued. How about you?  
\- Not at all, no, Gee quickly said. I guess I just lack faith, you know?  
Frank smiled.  
\- Okay, but I meant school-wise, Gee.  
\- Oh. I'm out. I draw.  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah, like cartoons and comics.  
\- That's fucking awesome!  
Gee shrugged.  
\- So catholic school, you said? he jumped back. How does that work, with the tattoos and piercings, I mean?  
\- It doesn't really, Frank laughed. I got the scorpion two years ago and nearly made the principal faint. It surprised mum too, but more since she didn't think I'd be able to find someone that tattooed minors without any kind of parental permission, you know? But people will just have to deal with it, it's not like it'll wash away in the rain anyway.  
\- It's really cool, Gee said, eyes fixed on the black ink. I'd love to get tattoos, but I'm afraid of needles.  
By then, Frank had finished the tie and handed it back over to Gee who put it on.  
\- Better? he asked and looked up at Frank.  
\- Better, Frank agreed.  
\- I didn't know I'd encountered such a fashionista, Gee said and smiled.  
\- I can't believe you couldn't tell! Frank answered in a faux offended tone. Just look at me, what an incredible outfit I'm in.  
Gee trailed his eyes up and down Frank's body, making Frank wriggle under his gaze. Why the fuck couldn't he think straight with those eyes glued to him? _Because you aren't straight_ , a voice in his head joked. Well, that was true, but he'd never been like this before. Fucking ridiculous.  
\- Well I must say, Gee finally spoke, that you do look mighty fine.  
Frank couldn't help but giggle, but before he could respond Mikey's voice echoed through the park.  
\- Gerard! he called. Where are you? Come on!  
Gee pouted, earning yet another giggle from Frank.  
\- I have to go, he said and sighed. Didn´t have much spare time today, our grandma´s visiting and stuff.  
\- Of course, Frank answered and fought to keep his disappointment under control. Another time, yeah?  
\- I´d hope so.  
Gee smiled as he stood up and reached his hand out to Frank, who gladly accepted and was pulled to his feet, practically crashing into Gee´s chest. The taller one blushed but Frank was more than pleased.  
\- Oh sorry, Gee mumbled. It´s just that you´re so tiny, I didn´t think about how light you´d be.  
Frank was definitely not tiny, or well, at least he never let anyone else say so, but he´d let this one slide.  
\- Hey, Gee?  he whispered and tilted his chin up to search for those beautiful eyes.  
\- Yeah?  
Without another word, Frank reached up and tangled one of his hands in Gee´s hair, letting the other one rest on his chest, and kissed him. He could feel Gee wrapping his arms around his waist, getting dizzy from his smell and the feeling of his lips on his own. His heart was racing, pumping blood through his veins so fast he could hear it rushing past his ears. Gee tightened his grip, pulling him even closer and Frank couldn´t help but let out a small moan when he felt the other´s tongue ghosting over his lips. Frank quickly, almost desperately, opened his mouth and let him in, smirking into the kiss when he felt something starting to press against his lower stomach. He didn´t care that he himself was getting hard too - after all he wasn´t the one who had to go home and face his fucking grandmother… Oh shit.  
\- Gee, he panted and broke away from the kiss only to have the other boy chase after his lips, eyes closed and mouth red as a rose.  
\- What, Frankie? Gee whined and opened his eyes, revealing pupils so blown Frank at first had to struggle to see the hazel surrounding them. It was really fucking hot.  
\- Your grandmother?  
Gee´s eyes widened almost comically and Frank would have laughed if he wasn´t so focused on getting his heart rate and breathing down to a more normal rhythm.  
\- Right, the taller one answered after a second or two. He slowly let go of Frank and straightened out his shirt and tie. I have to go…?  
He let his word trail off, ending the sentence as a question, and Frank nodded.  
\- You do.  
\- I don´t want to.  
At that, Frank actually did laugh.  
\- Well, life´s not fair, Gee.  
\- Promise I´ll see you again.  
\- Darling, have you not realised I´m here all the time and that´s because of you?  
Gee blushed lightly and smiled.  
\- Alright then, he said, waved goodbye and started to walk back towards the ramps.  
\- Maybe next time I´ll take you up on your offer! Frank called and sat back down at the bench, still facing Gee who stopped and turned around, a confused look on his face.  
\- You know, about the wood-riding…  
Gee laughed loudly and continued to walk, blowing Frank a kiss just as he turned away again.  
Frank smiled to himself as he felt a comfortable warmth spread in his chest.

No, Frank Iero definitely didn´t care much about skateboarding. However, he did definitely care a great deal about one particular skater boy. And that was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or requests you can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr @thxnksfrthbnds :)  
> 


End file.
